


What We Need

by chrissy_sky



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky





	What We Need

Title: What We Need  
Liam/Gilbert, Break/Liam, Break/Gilbert  
A little sequel to What You Need. Liam comes back from Pandora to find Break and Gil cuddled up in bed together. Wasn’t thinking too hard on the title, obviously.

No porn this time! Very sorry. Just wanted to get it done. Hopefully it’s a little hot anyway?

-

Oz and Sharon had finished their business with his master, Duke Barma, but after waiting another half hour, Gilbert Nightray had yet to meet up with them as he’d promised. Liam was a little worried about the younger man – he wouldn’t break his word to Oz lightly. Something must have happened.

Sharon and Oz were both concerned as well (Alice might also have been but it was hard to tell), so it was decided that they would head back to the Rainsworth manor to find their wayward Raven. Master Barma had allowed Liam to go on the order that he’d bring back information about what had happened to Gilbert. Liam lied, of course. He wouldn’t betray Gilbert like that, just as he had kept the secret of Xerxes’ blindness. Rufus had his own ways of figuring things out, so Liam highly doubted it would take his master long to discover it. But it wouldn’t be through him!

Oz was a little frantic when Gilbert wasn’t in the room he normally slept in at the mansion, and Liam broke from the group to check on Xerxes. He thought his friend might have an idea where the younger man could’ve gone. Plus, he was still concerned about Xerxes’ eyes.

He opened the door without knocking to discover that Xerxes did indeed know. He knew because Xerxes Break was cuddled up naked in bed with an equally naked Gilbert Nightray.

If it had been anyone else, Liam would have felt betrayed and heartbroken. He and Xerxes had been friends and lovers for many years now. He loved the man dearly and most of the time believed that Xerxes felt the same. Liam didn’t trust easily, so to be betrayed in such a way would’ve been unforgivable.

Thankfully, it was Gilbert, whom both of them had admitted to feeling attracted to. One night, almost a year ago, Break had suggested bringing the younger man into their bed.

Liam hadn’t been sure about the idea at first. He’d needed assurance that Xerxes wasn’t getting bored with him – and the other man had really teased him about being so insecure. Xerxes had had surprisingly sound reasons for wanting Gilbert in their relationship beyond feeling an attraction to the beautiful young man. (And Gilbert really was heartbreakingly attractive. Liam felt he had a face that, in a better world, would start and stop wars. It was a shame he hid it so often.)

In a candid moment, Xerxes admitted that he was very worried about Gilbert. There was something wrong with the boy, and he’d yet to figure out exactly what. It didn’t help that the boy himself didn’t remember his early past. Now, of course, they knew Gilbert had come originally from 100 years ago with his younger brother Vincent, which made their fears about his mental stability far worse than what they’d imagined.

After Oz had fallen into the Abyss, Gilbert had shortly been adopted into the Nightray home, and Xerxes had also surmised that the younger man had grown up very lonely. He worried that Vincent would set his claws in Gilbert and they’d lose a good ally and friend, as well.

Liam also knew, though Xerxes would never admit it, that he didn’t want either Liam or Gilbert to be alone after he died. But even with Xerxes’ deteriorating state, he refused to believe he was losing his friend. He still believed he would find a way to save Xerxes.

He wasn’t giving up by agreeing to Xerxes’ little ploy. He was merely bringing Gilbert into their relationship, and that was all. Liam felt he could protect both of them, even if his chain wasn’t that powerful.

But when he stepped in that room, he still felt irritated. He knew his lover well, and he was certain that Xerxes had decided to seduce Gilbert without talking to him first. They were supposed to do it together! Liam had wanted to be sure that Gilbert understand what was going on and agreed to it. Xerxes probably hadn’t even told the younger man that they were together already, or that he was blind!

The sight itself nearly softened his irritation somewhat though. God, they were so beautiful together.

Xerxes shifted and smiled as he woke, sensing his entry and identity somehow. “Oh dear,” he whispered in a tired voice, mindful that Gilbert was still sleeping. “Looks like I’ve been caught.”

That did it. Liam couldn’t hold in his irritation any longer, and he couldn’t bring himself to be mindful at all.

“Xerxes Break! Don’t you think about anything beforehand?! I wanted to talk to him first! He’s a very sensitive young man! You idiot!”

This went on for some time until Liam realized he was repeating himself and Gilbert had woken up. The boy was staring at him, gaping and flushed and just a little hurt.

Flushing as well, Liam waved irritably. “You see?!”

Xerxes was pouting. “He was so upset over my condition, and then so eager, I couldn’t help it.”

At least Xerxes hadn’t hid everything from Gilbert. “You’re older! You should have taken responsibility!”

Gilbert was starting to climb out of bed, looking mortified. “I’d better go…”

”No!” Liam and Xerxes cried in unison. Liam cleared his throat, embarrassed, and tried to speak soothingly. “It’s alright, Gilbert-san. Please, let us explain. Xerxes wasn’t intending to hurt or use you.”

Gilbert glared at him. “But you’re together.” He turned his glare on Break as the white-haired man nodded, for all the good it did him to glare at the recently blinded man.

“This is why we were going to talk to you first,” Liam put in before Xerxes could say anything to make it worse.

Gilbert hesitated and Liam had calmed down enough to speak, when Sharon suddenly burst into the room.

“Xerx-nii, Gilbert is--!” She came to an abrupt halt when she saw them, and her lovely eyes narrowed. “Xerxes Break!” she shouted angrily and in much the same tone Liam had used.

Liam shut and locked the door before Oz and Alice could wander in as well. “Sharon-sama, it’s not what you think.”

The flushed young lady was averting her eyes from the scene now. She ignored Liam’s plea. “Xerx-nii. I would like to speak to you in your sitting room. Now.”

Not waiting for a reply, Sharon turned on her heel and stomped angrily into the sitting room adjoining the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. It did not bode well for what she would have to say to him.

Liam sighed and pulled a dressing robe out of the closet. “Put this on, Xerxes. Being naked won’t make her mood any better.”

Xerxes giggled. “No, but it would be funny.”

“Cheryl-sama would kill you.”

“Yare yare.” Xerxes did put it on though, and dropped a kiss on Gilbert’s surprised brow before disappearing into the sitting room, Liam hovering to be sure he made it alright.

Liam sighed again, deeply, noting that Gilbert had drawn the blanket up to his chin upon Sharon’s entrance. “Gilbert-san?”

The dark-haired man was still embarrassed and angry. “So, talk. Please.”

Liam nodded and sat at the foot of the bed, not wanting to scare the young man off. He took a moment to gather his scattered thoughts, trying not to make it worse. It was almost good that Gilbert was upset; at least it meant that he cared about Break.

“Xerxes and I have been together for some time, but when we spoke about asking you to join us, it wasn’t due to boredom of any sort. Xerxes has never been good with talking about his feelings, but he did admit to having feelings for you, and I admitted the same. That was nearly a year ago. We waited because we wanted the time to be right when he presented ourselves to you. I was supposed to be there as well, but it seems the wait was too much for Xerxes. Admittedly, a lot has been going on since we originally had our talk.”

Gilbert huffed a laugh, not an amused sound. “That’s putting it lightly. So, what would be my little role in this little ménage à trois?”

Liam winced. “We would just want you to be yourself, Gilbert-san.” He looked away, taking off his glasses and wiping the lenses absently. This wasn’t going as he’d hoped. “It wasn’t our intention to hurt you at all. And—and if you only want to be with Xerxes, then we can make an arrangement like that.”

“What?!” Gilbert sounded surprised. “But then you would be sharing him with me. How can you be okay with that?”

He slid his glasses back on, meeting wide golden eyes. “I would like to see you both happy. Very much.”

“Me too?” Gilbert asked softly.

Liam nodded, disliking the look of disbelief and sadness on the younger man’s face. He shifted closer and touched Gilbert’s hand, relieved when he didn’t pull away.

“Why?”

“I just said I had feelings for you as well,” he said, rubbing the other’s hand. “You have no idea how special you are, do you?”

Gilbert flushed prettily, and Liam could understand why Xerxes hadn’t wanted to talk first. The young man was so very tempting. “I just… I had no idea you felt that way. We haven’t even really spoken that much. Aside from complaining about Break.”

Liam smiled. “I am only a servant. You know it’s not exactly appropriate.”

“But complaining about Break is an exception?”

“Of course. I love him dearly, but he’s fairly annoying.”

That earned a laugh out of Gilbert and a rather shy smile. “Yeah.” The smile fell quickly, and his expression became desolate. “Aren’t you upset with me at all? It’s because of me that he’s lost his sight!”

“No, no.” Liam squeezed Gilbert’s hand reassuringly and shifted a little closer, their hips touching. “Don’t think that. Xerxes did what he did because you were in danger, but you did not force him to do it. You didn’t force him to use his chain, either, and thus exert himself. Especially after facing those Baskerville girls.”

“I guess…” The young man looked very doubtful.

Unable to bear the lonely expression, Liam drew him closer. The younger man blushed as he rested his head on Liam’s shoulder, but he didn’t stiffen up or try to pull away. It was very encouraging.

“It wasn’t your fault, Gilbert,” he assured softly, dropping the honorific.

“Couldn’t protect him,” Gilbert whispered.

Liam rocked him gently. “But he protected you. That’s not a bad thing, Gilbert. You’re worthy of being protected just as much as any of us are.”

“But I must protect the people I care about!” he gasped. “I couldn’t bear to lose it all again.”

“You won’t.”

Gilbert whimpered and shook his head. Liam could only tighten his arms and hold him, offering his reassurances over and over until the younger man slowly calmed down. His back was starting to get stiff from sitting in the same position so long, so he was glad when Gilbert finally lifted his head.

With a sheepish smile, the younger man leaned in to kiss him without warning, and bumped into Liam’s glasses for his trouble.

Liam laughed softly and was relieved when Gilbert did so as well. “Sorry.” He folded the glasses and sat them aside, not needing them to see close up.

Gilbert shook his head, embarrassed. “My fault.”

“You don’t have to force yourself.”

He blushed harder. “I’m not.”

The second attempt at the kiss went much better.

Gilbert was softer and warmer than he’d imagined. Maybe the younger man was just eager for any sensation, but he was very pliant in Liam’s arms and practically melted against him. The blanket that had been wrapped around him slipped off as he moved closer, shifting into Liam’s lap. Liam moaned into Gilbert’s mouth and held him tighter, caressing every inch of his naked body he could reach.

Possessiveness surged in him. He wanted Gilbert to be his and Xerxes’ entirely, as soon as possible, and from the way the young man rubbed his erection against his stomach, he thought Gilbert must feel the same.

Liam was just reaching for where the jar of lubricant was, when he happened to glance out of the corner of his eye.

There on the bed next to them was Xerxes, smiling brightly. “Yo.”

Liam frowned as Gilbert jumped, startled. “I see Sharon-sama didn’t keep you very long.”

“She was worried that I still looked tired. I almost told her the new reason why I was exhausted!”

“Were you just going to sit there then?” he demanded, petting the Gilbert’s hair soothingly.

Xerxes’ expression was unapologetic. “I had my way with him earlier, so I thought it was your turn!”

Liam felt a deep regret. Xerxes had often teased Liam about how he wanted to watch he and Gilbert together in hedonist displays such as this one. Now he never could.

Gilbert was flushed, but Liam could see he was feeling guilty again. “No,” said the contractor of Raven, pulling Break closer to them. His voice was shy but firm. “If we’re going to do this, then let’s do it all the way.”

Liam watched, smiling, as they kissed happily, Xerxes almost joining Gilbert in his lap, and knew this wasn’t a mistake. He was still worried about Gilbert’s reasons for wanting to do this, but he could press the young man about that later. He focused instead on keeping both of his lovers happy.

~ The End? Thanks for reading! ~

Is anyone else interested to see what everyone else’s reactions to this would be? Or what the hell Sharon said to Break (and, more importantly, vice versa)? XD  



End file.
